This invention relates to a device for securing at least one cable, pipe or other elongate member to a support and/or for securing together two or more cables, pipes or other elongate members, for convenience, hereinafter being included in the term "cable".
In installing single-core electric power cables in cable networks of industrial plant, it is the general practice to arrange three single-core power cables alongside one another with their axes passing through the apices of a triangle, such an arrangement usually being referred to as a trefoil cable group. A trefoil cable group is usually secured to a cable ladder by means of cleats and, at spaced positions between the cleats, the cables of the group are secured together by cable straps or ties. Present arrangements have the disadvantage that for different sizes of cables different sizes of cable straps and cleats have to be used.
A cable securing device is also known in which a strap is wrapped around the cables to secure them together, one end of the strap being fixed to a plate having a rotatable split rod, and the free end of the strap being held in the slit in the rod. When the rod is rotated the strap is tensioned around the cables to secure them together. This arrangement has the disadvantage that in use there is nothing to prevent the rod rotating to loosen the strap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for securing at least one cable to a support and/or for securing together two or more cables which is capable of accommodating a greater range of cable sizes, and which remains secured when in use.